One Plus One
by Jesus Power
Summary: Oneshot. What would happen if multiple men dated OC Mika at once. Who will she pick? Sasuke? Kiba? Shino? Shika? Gaara? Or her stalker, Kakashi? It's better than this summary, trust me. Mature scene at the end. Mika x ?


**Disclaimer: Naruto and any of it's characters do not belong to me. They never will. They all belong to Kishimoto. Not me. I wish they did.**

**Sorry for writing yet again something new! I'm trying to get everything else done! Plus I was grounded and I didn't have internet...sorry! **

**I'm back now, though, and I am posting everything I have for you! YAY! **

**This is a oneshot, and I DID have it in six chapters, but as you can see, it's finished. So I decided to put it all together in one big lump! **

**  
I hope you like it, and there is going to be a link to Mika's picture in my profile. It's important that you see it, because I had trouble describing her! You need to see it!**

**If the link doesn't work, because there is sometimes a problem, just go to deviantart and search impkish. It'll be there in my story, the preview picture. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! **

**On to the story!**

Mika, finished her training for the day, started her long walk home. She liked to train close to her house, but she also liked to walk around the village, visiting her friends. Most of her friends were younger than her, but she didn't mind. Besides, they weren't much younger. Some of them more than others, but eh. She didn't care. Friends were friends.

She yawned as she stretched, making her shirt go up a little. She grinned and put her arms down, fixing her shirt halfheartedly. Her long blue hair was in her face, and she pushed it back to see where she was going. While she walked into Ino's flower shop, she put it up in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She flipped her hood back and greeted Ino easily.

Once she got her tulip, she paid and walked out, twirling it between her fingers as she walked. When she finally exited the building she flipped her hood back up. She didn't like people seeing her eyes. It sounded stupid, but she was actually really shy. Being brave and as outgoing as she was, it was extremely strange that she was incredibly shy.

First she visited Sasuke. He was always angry with her if she showed up later, meaning he was jealous. She giggled inside at the thought. Sasuke, jealous of someone? She shook her head and continued on, talking only a few minutes. She still had people to talk to.

Gaara was next. He sometimes wasn't in the village, but recently he had been giving himself missions to the Leaf, under pretenses of important Kage meetings. He was quite nice once you got to know him. Not at all like how he first was before he died.

Mika passed by to see Kiba and Shino. She had a feeling Kiba thought he was dating her, but she let it go, usually. If anyone asked, whatever. And Shino was okay in her book, even with the whole bugs thing. It didn't really creep her out, not one bit. She thought it was kinda cool, being able to talk and order around a whole colony of organisms like that. Then she went to talk with Shikamaru.

He was last because they didn't really talk. They just watched clouds, and if she went to him first, the others wouldn't get a turn. And if she didn't show up at his stop because she was too tired, well, he didn't mind. He understood and enjoyed being able to at least hang around with a female who enjoyed watching clouds and generally doing nothing.

But it was this particular day that she knew was different. She had been searching for the perfect man for such a long time. No one so far met all her conditions, like actually doing nice things for her, or remembering her birthday. Simple things. And so far no one was able to meet those objectives. Not even the simple ones. And today she wanted to talk about it.

--

"Hey Mika."

"Hey Sasuke. What did you learn today?"

"Not much. I'm so bored it hurts. Ever since I got dragged back here by that dobe Naruto I've only been taught low level stuff. I bet they're afraid that if they teach me anything useful I'll run away again."

"Pft. Oh well. Hopefully you'll do better soon. Besides, don't you think well of Naruto?"

Sasuke flushed. "He's like a brother to me. A very annoying brother. But yeah. I'm not running away again." He rolled his eyes and Mika grinned.

"I'll try to put in a good word for you. Hey, I'm sorry. I have to go soon, but who do you think would be a good match for me?"

Sasuke blinked. "You're still single?"

It was Mika's turn to blush. "Shut up."

He laughed and a few birds in the nearby forest scattered. She hit his arm and he rolled his eyes.

"Geeze, I'm just kidding. Anyways, I'm not sure. Do you have any sort of type?"

Mika looked at him suspiciously. "Are you wondering this so you can become that type, or actually wanting to help me look for someone?"

"I'm just wondering!"

He threw up his hands and Mika laughed.

"But seriously, how about we talk about it over dinner?"

--

"Who do you think is a good match for me?"

"Troublesome. I don't know. What are you looking for in a man?"

Mika rolled her eyes, even though Shika couldn't see, and listed the same qualities she had given the others.

"Someone who will remember everything I tell them, someone with enough smarts so people don't think they are dumb, someone strong so they can protect me if I need any kind of saving, someone who will buy my things, someone who will stay quiet and not talk too much….I think that's it but there is probably more when I think of it.

"You are a troublesome woman."

"Why thank you, Mr. I-can't-be-bothered-to-do-anything."

"No problem, Mrs. I-need-the-absolute-perfect-man-but-I-can't-see-right-in-front-of-me."

Mika blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Troublesome. All of them." He muttered, looking away.

"I mean, look at what you just listed. How many of those describe me?"

Mika turned her head to look at him. "Are you looking to date me?" she asked playfully.

"I might be."

--

Mika made her way home, finally tired beyond belief. She was stunned by how many of her friends wanted to date her. Given, they were all guys, but still. She grinned and flopped down on her bed.  
_  
"Well, you see, I'm dating Sasuke now….I can still go out with you if you don't mind sharing. I'll talk to him about it later. I don't know who my perfect guy is yet, and I really want to figure it out…"_

"Well, you see, I'm dating Sasuke and Gaara now….I can still go out with you if you don't mind sharing. I'll talk to them about it later. I don't know who my perfect guy is yet, and I really want to figure it out…"

"Well, you see, I'm dating Sasuke, Gaara, Shino and Kiba now….I can still go out with you if you don't mind sharing. I'll talk to them about it later. I don't know who my perfect guy is yet, and I really want to figure it out…" 

Her logic for the situation was this: If you don't know who you are going to marry, if you are going to marry at all, what can you do other than date people to find out? And if you happen to be dating more than one person, it didn't matter because it just meant that you were getting to know them better, and just going through more options faster.

All the guys agreed.

--

The next evening, when she went to visit Sasuke, he looked nervous. She didn't question it; she just talked to him like everything was normal. She did laugh a little, though, when he threaded his hand through hers in the beginning of their conversation. She was startled by the contact and flinched, and in return he recoiled, jerking his hand away.

"I'm so sorry!"

Mika just blinked and then laughed.

"Oh no, Sasuke, it's okay! Really! I was just startled!"

She picked up his hand and walked with him to the flower shop. He decided to tag along, and when Ino got Mika her usual flower, Sasuke asked what kind it was.

"It's a red tulip" she said, smiling. She put it in her hair and took his hand in hers again. Sasuke walked her to her next stop, and then left, looking jealously at the red head.

"Hello, Gaara-kun!"

"Mika-chan"

She grinned at him. Even the way he said her name sounded sexy. She liked the idea of dating her friends, because she already knew them, and she saw them everyday anyways. And, now that she thought about it, she was lucky to have them. They were all such good looking teenagers.

"How are you?" he asked, awkwardly crossing his arms. He didn't know what to do, so Mika smiled at him gently and took his arm in hers. She linked them together, and they walked down to the next stop, chattering on about the most random things. Gaara tried not to, but he asked a lot about whether Sasuke was treating her okay.

She was happy that he was so concerned over her. She was being treated like a princess. She unlinked their arms when they came to team ten's training grounds, and she was about to say goodbye and thanks to Gaara when something happened.

Gaara lost all of his shyness about their relations and pulled her close, pressing his lips gently to hers. She kissed back softly after a moment, closing her eyes and melting inside. When they pulled apart to breath, Mika's eyes opened halfway and she grinned. He tasted sweet, and he smelt like peppermint. One of her favorite smells.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun!" she said, waving once he left. Shino and Kiba had stopped what they were doing to watch, and when she turned to them they looked envious. She blushed and waved at them too. "Hi Shino-kun, Kiba-kun"

--

Mika slowly laid down in the grass, closing her eyes with a sigh. They other males were territorial, and they each wanted to show everyone else that she was theirs. But she belonged to herself right now, because she didn't know which one of them she liked. That's why she was dating all of them.

"Tired?"

Shika's concern was quiet, and she didn't open her eyes.

"Mhmm."

"I'm sorry."

She still didn't open her eyes, but she could have sworn that he was closer.

"Mmm…" she murmured. She just wanted to relax, and the scenery with the Nara was peaceful.

Seconds later she felt a pair of lips pressing gently to hers, not rough, but cautionary, like he was asking permission. She opened her eyes slightly to see him hovering over her, his hands over her head, palms pressing firmly into the ground to hold him up. She didn't move her head to kiss him harder, but he got the hint when she breathed a 'yes' into his ear.

He leaned down a little more, allowing his clothes to brush against hers. She felt a blush coming on, and she closed her eyes and finally moved, reaching her arms around him to pull him down on top of her. He pulled away from her lips with a little blush, and she smiled.

"You're so cute"

It was a quiet statement, but he heard it and smiled back. He shifted his weight so that he didn't hurt her and sighed gently, his warm breath moving her bangs away from her face.

"Mika-chan, do you really love any of the people you are dating? I want to know right now, because if this is a game, then I'm out. I really want to love you, because I do, but if I have to compete for your love, then…I don't know. I'd rather you find out how I feel about you, not just 'who can get her love first!'…"

Mika shook her head. "Naw. It's not a game. I really want to know who I love, and if you guys really love me then I want the chance to see if I love any of you back. So far, though, you are a little closer to me. It's peaceful here, and you don't throw yourself at me in jealousy. Although I thought you liked games…"

Shikamaru laughed slightly, and then got off of her. "That I do. That I do. Now, it's time you get home. You need sleep, and tomorrow is the weekend. Are we still on for our day of cloud watching? You promised me four days ago."

Mika blushed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Goodnight, then, Mika, and I love you."

Shika stuck his hands in his pocket and walked to his own house, leaving her to think about what he said as she completed her first day with all of them.

--

She was almost home, just one more block, when she felt a stare. She knew it was a ninja, since she felt a chakra signature, but she didn't know who it was. But now that she felt it, she guessed that the person had been following her for awhile. She cursed herself for not noticing and scanned the area, pretending that she was fixing her sandals.

She picked up a rock and closed her fist around it, standing up and continuing on. She waited a moment for the ninja to keep following her, then she whirled around and threw the rock at the source of the chakra. She didn't see it hit, since her momentum carried her in a full circle, but she did hear a hiss of pain. She started running, and to her relief, her stalker did not follow.

She got ready for bed nervous, expecting the ninja to steal into her room at night. She kept her weapons close by. She was glad she slept lightly, too. She gripped and arrow for reassurance, then she turned off the lights and slid into bed. She went to bed knowing that if anything happened, she had an arrow already knocked in her bow.

+++

Mika woke up happy. She had six people that were in love with her, and the ninja that was following her the night before didn't show up. She had a feeling that she would be able to find them today. She wasn't going to train- instead she was going to visit all her boyfriends. She wanted to test them on how much they really loved her. She wanted to weed them out, and whoever was left was the one she was meant to date.

She pulled on her cloak, but for once she left the hood down. Mika stretched and put her arms under her head as she walked. It would be easy to find her stalker, because they would have a red mark from the stone she threw. She guessed they weren't very good at paying attention to projectiles, because they couldn't even dodge a simple rock.

She shrugged and met up with Gaara, because she knew he was leaving later today. She wanted to show him that she cared. Because she did.

--

"Hello, Gaara-kun!"

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it" he intoned.

She grinned and glomped him. "I wouldn't miss this for the world! I didn't want you to think I didn't care!"

She snuggled into his chest, and slowly he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. She grinned and motioned to the hotel.

"Have you finished packing?"

"No, not yet. Would you like to help me grab my stuff?"

"Sure, Gaara-kun! I can't wait for you to get another 'meeting' here again, though. I'm going to miss you." Mika pouted and he smiled, picking her up and bringing her into the hotel to get his belongings.

--

When Mika showed up to see Sasuke, she hid for a moment. Then, when he was right in the middle of hand signs, she ran at him. He stopped short and Naruto slammed into him, his fist knocking Sasuke back a few feet. He shook his head and rubbed his jaw for a second.

Mika barreled into him, knocking him clean over this time. She laughed and kissed him, then got off and stretched. She offered him a hand up. He took it and pulled himself up, drawing her close to him. She grinned up at him. He was taller than she was, even though she was older.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently.

He smirked back, holding her by her wrists. "I was just beating Naruto's ass."

"I was winning, teme!" Naruto shouted over to them. He was reading a scroll now, looking over a Jutsu to learn it. He had just gotten back from his journey with Jiraiya a few weeks ago, but he never stopped training.

"Oh, sure. You guys can keep going; I just wanted to apologize to my boyfriend for distracting him from the spar."

Sasuke shook his head a little and leaned down to her face.

"And how are you going to do that?"

Mika blushed deeply and angled her head up a bit. "Like this" she whispered, brushing her lips against his. He responded eagerly, pressing his lips harder to hers.

"Get a room!" Naruto shouted a little while later.

Both ninjas blushed.

--

When Mika finally left Sasuke to his training, she passed Kakashi, their sensei, walking into the clearing. Sasuke and Naruto didn't notice yet, as they were continuing their spar. They didn't notice that he was only and hour late today, and not three.

As Mika passed Kakashi she noticed how he had a bandage around his left arm. She gulped and turned to face his receding form.

"Kakashi?"

He turned slowly and dragged his eyes away from his orange book.

"Hm?"

"Where were you last night?"

"…I was just walking to the Hokage's tower to turn in a mission report, why?"

"Oh, just wondering…I only have one more question."

"Mm?"

She walked up to him and tapped his arm where he had white wrapped around it, the sleeve pushed back.

"You weren't, you know, stalking someone?"

--

Mika wished she could have seen his blush. She could tell he was, because he looked down, but his mask hid his face.

"I-"

He sighed and nodded.

"It was me. I'm sorry that I freaked you out."

Mika glared at him and shrugged. "Freaked? I thought it was someone out to kill me!"

"How do you know I'm not about to?"

"…Kakashi, you are slow, and lazy, and show up late to your own training sessions."

Suddenly he was behind her, his book away and a kunai out. She didn't move, and he lowered his weapon and backed away.

"I'm not what I seem" he said, putting the metal away and taking his book out.

Mika relaxed and rolled her shoulders.

"Fine. I'll give you that. But why were you following me, then? If not to kill me, then what?"

Kakashi looked nervous and buried his head further in his book. She growled and stepped forward, pulling his book down and looking into his one visible eye.

"What were you following me for?"

--

Mika stumbled away from the training ground. Kakashi didn't want anything bad from her. He just wanted to date her. She shook her head. He had been nervous as he told her, but after he did, and she stood there, shocked, he had kissed her.

And what a kiss. His voice and breath was now a drug, one she knew she would be using often. He was in love with her, even though she was much younger. She was considered an adult, and she knew she could take care of herself if anything happened.

He was amazing. His face, which she caught glimpses of as they needed to breathe sometimes, was perfect. He was amazing lips, and his chin was smooth except for a few battle scars. It made him look rugged, tough and strong.

She loved it, and she made sure to check with the others before officially dating him. Hey, it might work.

--

When she finally got to the place where she met Shika, Mika was exhausted. She had actually had to fight both Shino and Kiba, to prove that she could in fact hold her own. She had a workout, though, as Shino's bugs kept sapping her chakra. She depended on Taijutsu, because Kiba could smell any weapon she sent at him as well.

She flopped down, and then realized with a start that Shika wasn't there. She sat up again and looked around. Said male was walking towards her, smiling. She waved once and then lay back down. When he finally got over to their spot, he handed her a flower. She looked up at him, then down at the flower in her hand.

"It's a-"

"Tulip, I know. Sorry for being a little late. You usually show up later in the day."

She grinned, and, even being tired, rolled over a little bit to him. She used one hand to turn his head, and she pressed her lips to his. He tensed only for a moment before he relaxed and scooted closer, being gentle as he kissed her back. She liked how he took into consideration of how gentle he needed to be with her after she was out and about all day. So far he was the only one to do so.

After they separated for a little while, there was a peaceful silence, and Mika hated to break it. But she needed to know.

"Do you know what tulips mean?" she asked quietly.

Shikamaru didn't even turn his head. He just yawned and closed his eyes. "Everlasting love."

Mika closed her eyes as well, smiling gently. This was a good day.

+++

The next day, when Mika went to visit Shino and Kiba, she felt a difference.

"Hey, Kiba…can you come over here, please?"

Shino stood up from his spot next to her and switched places with the dog user.

"What's up, beautiful?"

Mika figited in her seat in the grass.

"Well, you know how I'm dating more than one guy at a time to see who's right for me?"

Kiba nodded, not getting it yet. "Sure, sure."

Mika sighed and spoke further. "And you know how, if I don't think someone is right for me, I'm going to let them go?"

Kiba nodded again. "Alright, continue."

Mika didn't say anything; she waited for the information to sink in. It took a little while, but then he jumped up.

"You- you can't be serious!"

Mika nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kiba, I really am. But I don't know. I still just see you as my friend…"

She trailed off as he clenched his hands in and out of fists. She stood up and stared him in the eyes. Finally he sighed and let his fists go.

"Well, at least we can still be friends, right?"

Mika's face broke into a relieved smile and she nodded. "Of course!"

--

Mika was finally on her way to visit Shikamaru again. He was the sweetest, so far. Other than Gaara, maybe. Gaara was shy and that made him even cuter. But the lazy ninja was still smarter.

As she lay down in her customary spot, she wished Shika was here already. She did, however, noticed a red tulip lying right next to her, where he would be if he was here.

She unwrapped the note attached to it and read it through twice.  
_  
Mika,  
Sorry to not be here today. I got assigned to a mission to Suna for three days. I hope to see Gaara and have a nice long chat with him. I want to make sure he's treating you correctly. Miss you already and I hope to be home soon!  
Love, Shika _

Mika sighed and lay back anyways. She sniffed the tulip and then sat up quickly. It smelt like it was just placed here a few minutes ago. She stood up quickly, not bothering to fix the belts that got tangled around her midsection. She ran off to the Hokage tower as fast as she could.

--

Shikamaru walked slowly out of the Konaha gates, hands in his pockets as he followed the transports. He was the sole ninja sent to watch over them, because it was just the things they were trading. Not much danger here. He started to whistle a tune as he looked to the clouds, wondering if Mika was watching the same ones.

He looked to his left; there was a little girl walking along with them, and she looked cute, maybe someone's little sister. She looked about seven, and she smiled at him before picking another flower off the ground, making a bouquet of wildflowers. He allowed a small smile at her innocence before noticing something important.

The flowers the girl had were all wild; all except one. The middle flower was not white or yellow or purple; this flower was special. It was red, and the meaning was love; a tulip. He sent out a little of his chakra to see what it was, and, low and behold, it was Mika. She used a higher level henge, and while he was busy being lazy he hadn't noticed it before.

She straightened, adding another flower to her collection. She looked over at him, as if she felt his gaze. She grinned and ran over to him, making it look like she almost tripped along the way. She held out her flowers to him and he took them, smiling at her. Mika didn't show him her true form still, but she skipped happily back to the village gates like a little child.

Shikamaru watched her leave, and he gently set all of the flowers down by the side of the road. All except one. He found it had a little message on it, and he tilted it to the side to read the letters along the side. He smiled and looked back to see her waving at him, still looking like a seven year old. _I love you too._

--

Mika didn't know what she would do for three days. She had wanted to go with him, but the Hokage refused to let her. She argued against staying, but in the end she had to obey the larger female. And the Hokage had used the argument of needing her for higher ranking missions.

Mika decided to visit Sasuke again. Maybe he would take her to dinner or something. She could get to see how much he really loved her. Maybe.

On the way into the clearing, Kakashi swept her off her feet, picking her up bridal style with ease. He didn't say anything, just swooped away and started running elsewhere. She was left breathless after she tried to talk; he leaned down and kissed her roughly, and she gave in to her need for his touch.

--

Mika blushed as they entered the restaurant, her breath still not back yet. She wondered how Kakashi wasn't breathing hard, even though he was the one who had ran, carrying her to this place.

They still didn't speak as the waiter ushered them into a corner booth, the only one behind a bunch of plants and fish tanks. They were in the best corner, with no rude people around to distract them from each other.

Finally, when the waiter left to get them some water, Mika spoke.

"Um, hello, Kakashi-kun." She still held her faint blush.

He nodded and then sipped the water that the waited set down in front of them. He smiled beneath his mask once it was back up.

"Sorry about that. I was waiting for awhile and didn't have the time to explain."

Mika's blush deepened. "Oh, it's okay. I was just startled."

They grew quiet as they searched the menu for something to order. When the waiter came back in a regal sweep, he took them down silently and swept away just as quietly.

Mika closed her menu and placed it on top of Kakashi's, who placed it on the far side of the table.

"So, how've you been?" she asked awkwardly. She found she didn't have anything else to ask, so she hoped he would be able to keep talking.

"Oh, I've been okay. What about you?"

She started off talking about her day, and she realized that she had been talking for some time now. Kakashi hadn't said anything this whole time.

"Gomen. Would you like to talk?"

Kakashi shook his head slightly.

"I wouldn't be able to, not for long. I get distracted easily."

She blushed again and played with the napkin in her lap. "Oh"

He nodded and she looked up, only to see that he was not sitting across from her anymore. He had taken his new seat next to her, on the inside. She blinked and he smirked, and she could see it under his mask. What was he up to?

The server came back with their food, and he placed it in front of them, not saying a word about Kakashi's seat change. Mika smiled and started to eat her salad. Nothing happened for a bit, and soon she finished with that. She started on her steak as Kakashi finished his meal.

As she took the first bite of meat, she felt something on her leg. She glanced down in surprise to see Kakashi's hand. He had taken off his gloves, as his hands were bare. She admired them momentarily, gaze running over how many scars he had. Then she let out a little 'eep' of surprise when she felt him running his hand to the inside of her thigh.

He grinned as she put her fork down and turned to him again. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time a little rougher than before. This time she really felt his need, and she responded halfheartedly. When they broke apart she tried to speak.

"Kakashi-kun..." she breathed.

"Mmmm?" he murmured, running his other hand along her legs in the same manner.

"S-stop, p-please."

He immediately did so, pulling back and tilting his head at her.

She breathed out again, releasing a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Gomen, Kakashi-kun…I-I'm just not ready for that yet."

He nodded.

"Gomen. I should be the one apologizing, not you. My apologizes."

He sounded so sincere, and she grinned at him and leaned forward. She held his head in her hands as she kissed him again, this time lightly. Her breath fluttered out in little gasps when they finally pulled apart.

+++

Mika strolled along, wishing Shikamaru and Gaara were here. They were the closest to her, probably because she knew them longer. She had known Sasuke only after Naruto dragged him back. She had been assigned to watch over him, and they both got so bored that she jumped out to talk to him. They had hit it off ever since. She flashed back to her first encounter with Shino and Kiba.

--  
_  
Mika was running through the forest, trying to catch the Uchiha. He was trying to run away again, and she had let him escape from her sight for a second. That had cost her everything. She panted as she spotted a figure lying on the forest ground, sleeping. She stopped short, poking the figure urgently._

"Hey, you! Wake up! I need some help!"

The male woke up with a start, and she knelt down to eye level. "Did you see anyone pass by here just a second ago?"

Her urgency must have woken him up. "Nope, sorry. But I do smell someone. They are running pretty quickly. Going that way."

The male pointed in a different direction than she had been originally going, and she patted him on the head and thanked him. "Thanks, I'm Mika, I have to go. Bye!"

She continued on, just barely hearing his parting shout of, "I'm Kiba!"

When she thought she saw the Last Uchiha, she suddenly could only see a swarm of bugs. She sighed and turned around on her heel in a circle, and she noted that she was surrounded. She fended off any bugs that she felt coming at her, and one time she felt one settle on her hand that wasn't fighting.

She stopped her kicking and flicking and stared at it. It tilted its head cutely at her, and she broke out in a smile. The rest of the bugs stopped and grew together in one mass, flying back to their source. She watched cautiously as another male jumped down to the branch she was on.

She was suddenly impatient. "Look, I have to go!"

She tired to dump the insect in her hand, but it just flew back to her shoulder. She jumped away, not caring anymore. "Fine, stay with me. See if I care."

The male across from her before she left looked surprised. No one had ever embraced his bugs before. They were always creeped out or disgusted. He decided to follow her on her mad chase.  


Mika grinned at the memory. Together they had found Sasuke and dragged him back again. Shino had talked with her when they saw each other, and eventually she started visiting his training ground. She remembered her surprise when she saw Kiba as well.

--

Mika was nervous. This was the second day Shika was gone, and also the second day she decided to cut someone. "Hey Shino….can you come over here?"

--

Shino had taken it surprisingly well. He looked sad at first, but they agreed they would always be friends. She sighed as she went to go visit Sasuke. Anything he did with her would cheer her up. She missed Shikamaru and Gaara.

--

The next day she had to let Sasuke go. She had found him flirting with another girl. Even though she still loved him, she knew it wouldn't last. She yelled at him for a full ten minutes before he tried to kiss her. She slapped him and told him that she might still consider them being friends.

When she went home that night, she felt more alone than ever before. She broke down and cried when she closed her door behind her. She thought that he was better than that. She thought he had changed.

--

Around midnight she woke up with a start. She rolled over to see a shadow of someone in her bed. Granted, she slept in a queen sized bed, but it still freaked her out. She started to get out of bed when the figure grumbled a familiar word. "Troublesome."

She let out a breath and shook him. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

He turned to look at her. "You needed some comfort."

She blushed. How had Shika known so quickly?

He must have read her mind, because he spoke again.

"Gomen. I don't like it when you cry…"

She let out a sob and she crashed into him, hugging him tightly. He just laid there, rubbing her back and letting her cry out her troubles. He wished he didn't have to tell her the bad news. Gomen.

+++

Mika tried to roll over as she woke up, only to find an increased pressure around her midsection. She blinked herself awake and looked down to her stomach. All memories of last night played in her head. She carefully used her hands to move Shikamaru's arms from their tight hold. His breath was suddenly at her ear.

"Morning" he whispered.

She giggled. "Morning. Thank you for just holding me last night…" she blushed suddenly. "Most men would take advantage of a girl in that position."

"Well, I'm not most men, now am I?"

She laughed and slipped out of bed. "Have fun on your mission?" she turned her back and found her outfit for the day, not yet going to shower. She had a guest.

Shika was nervous now. Did he want to tell her now? Spoil her good mood? But, he thought, she might be angry with him if he didn't tell…

"I did, until the last day" he said softly.

Mika stopped what she was doing. "What happened?" he voice was barely heard.

"Mika…I'm…I'm so sorry."

The way he said it, he didn't even have to tell her what happened. She just knew. Mika flung herself at him again, dropping her things all over and grabbing a pillow. She screamed into it, and Shika began to comfort her again.

--

When Mika finally got tired of crying, she figured she'd mope around the village.

All her plans were shot, of course, when Kakashi showed up.

He didn't even give her time to say his name before he shoved his face into hers, kissing all her thoughts away.

--

Kakashi pushed her back as they kissed, and when the back of her legs hit something soft she fell over onto it. She pulled him down with her, not wanting to be separated for a second. She let out a short laugh when Kakashi pulled her further onto the bed, resting his body just millimeters above hers.

She arched her back when his tongue entered her mouth, pushing her body into the shape of his. He let out a moan and pushed her down further against the blankets and moved a hand towards her shirt. A hand snaked up, and she shoved him off suddenly. She gasped when he sat against her, as she had sat up already.

"Gomen. Gomen gomen gomen!"

She disappeared and Kakashi looked confused.

--

Mika hugged her arms around herself. She pulled her cloak tighter around her. Kakashi probably hated her now. She couldn't even let herself go, not even once. She couldn't take it, though. She loved them both. Shikamaru was sweet, thoughtful, and comforting. She needed him to stay rational. And Kakashi was there to take away thoughts, helping her through the only way he knew.

But she didn't think they would share. She needed them to, though.

--

Suddenly an umbrella was over her head, covering her from the worst of the pouring rain. She was soaked to the bone with water, and she shivered. Shikamaru was right there, standing in the rain, holding the umbrella so that she could stay perfectly dry.

He grinned at her and stepped under when she motioned for him to. He put one arm around her waist and brought her close to his body, trying to keep her warm.

"You're house or mine?"

She hesitated at the light question. She wouldn't mind going to his house, but his parents might hear her crying. And she didn't want to go to her house, because there were horrible memories there. Then she had an idea. She hoped they were okay with it.

"Kakashi's."

--

Shikamaru didn't say anything, and his face didn't look angry after she said it. He had just asked where it was, and let her lead the way. His grip on her tightened a bit, though. She hadn't minded. It told her that he was there. And she needed to know that.

--

When Kakashi opened the door, his visible eye widened. Mika whispered another gomen and he let them in, closing the door quietly behind them. He offered them a seat on the couch, and when Mika sat in the middle of the couch they each took a side. She blushed and muttered a gomen again.

Kakashi shrugged like it was nothing. "It's fine. It's your choice when you want to do it. I'm not going to force you."

She let out another sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Shika looked curious but didn't push. He just yawned and leaned back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders casually. Kakashi took one of her hands. She sighed and took their hands off of her.

"Guys, this is important."

They looked serious now.

"Okay."

She nodded and began. If she hadn't known them, she would have died from embarrassment already. But she did, and all that was wrong was that she was quiet.

"I need to talk to you guys about this. It's really important. I know how old both of you are. Shika, you are sixteen, seventeen soon. I'm eighteen, and Kakashi you are twenty-nine. I don't care. I love you both anyways."

She let that sink in before she continued.

"I know it's probably not right, but I do. Both of you equally. Shikamaru-kun, you are sweet, thoughtful, and cater to my needs. A perfect boyfriend. But Kakashi, you too are perfect. You can take all of my thoughts away with a kiss, and to be honest, if I hadn't been thinking of Shikamaru when it happened, we still would be in your bedroom."

A faint blush was spreading on her cheeks, but her speech grew stronger as she went on.

"I don't think I could like a day without you, as I got depressed when you left, Shika-kun, and only Kakashi could help me out of it. But once he had to leave, it came back. I need both of you in my life, and I'm glad you both asked me out."

She was almost pacing in front of them now.

"And I have just one question for the both of you. Just one, but it's the most important question you will ever hear me speak. Do you love me enough to share me?"

Silence spread throughout the room. Then, at the same time, they both answered, "For you."

A smile crossed her face, and she let out a yawn. She was tired, and her body needed to sleep. Otherwise, she would get sick from being out in the rain for so long.

Shikamaru and Kakashi stood at the same time, and they both spoke at the same time, this time different sentences.

"You should get home."

"You can sleep here."

Both men glared at each other for a second, before they realized they were going to have to get used to seeing each other. A lot.

She grinned and waved a sleepy hand at them. "Wherever works."

Kakashi asserted his wisdom here. "My bed is warmer, larger, and it's closer."

Even Shika had to submit to the older ninjas logic.

"Okay…"

Mika yawned again and shuffled towards his room. Kakashi went to follow, and Shikamaru was left standing in the middle of the room. Mika turned back just before Kakashi ushered her in.

"Well?"

--

Mika got the middle of the bed. She guessed that she would be doing that a lot from now on. The middle. She didn't bother getting too undressed. She just took off all her belts and removed her weapons from her person. Shika and Kakashi, on the other hand, stripped to their boxers.

Shikamaru just stared at him when Kakashi took off his headband and mask. Kakashi smirked but kept his left eye closed. Shika scowled at Kakashi's smugness, but he dropped the bad expression when Mika smiled at both of them. She really was tired.

Shika crawled into bed and pressed up against her, drawing her into a hug. He pressed his lips to hers and whispered a gentle goodnight. Kakashi laid down behind her, fitting their bodies together like a puzzle. The only female blushed when he did so, and Shika raised an eyebrow at them.

"…Just don't try anything tonight, Kakashi."

Ah.

+++

When Mika woke up she started to stretch. Then she remembered where she was, again, and grinned sleepily. She was grateful that they'd let her sleep. She gazed into Shika's eyes, and she kissed him deeply. She squirmed a bit when his tongue slid into her mouth, and she heard a groan behind her. She felt another warm body behind her, and she giggled, pulling away from one Shikamaru mouth to look at the man behind her.

"Good morn-"she was cut off as his lips shoved against hers roughly, the exact opposite of Shika's kisses. She responded eagerly, turning around and pressing her body tightly against his. It drew another moan from him, and she felt her heart being poured into a fire. It pounded against her chest with gusto, and she finally dragged her face away from Kakashi's alluring one.

Now it was Shika's turn to press against her back. He nibbled on her ear, and she arched her back towards Kakashi.

"Mmm" she was suddenly hungry for a Kakashi nose, and she moved forward and kissed his nose. He went cross-eyed trying to see her, but the laughed and kissed her nose back. She giggled and then moaned when Shika moved a hand around to knead her chest through her thin shirt. She shuddered and he pulled off of her, too scared that she didn't want this.

But she just pulled his hands back with a growl. She lightly smacked Kakashi's arm for just watching, and he quickly went into action, not wasting a single moment. He dove under the covers, and she giggled lightly when his hair tickled her stomach. She stiffened when a hand went into her panties, and Kakashi looked up at her from under the covers.

"Just relax" Shikamaru whispered, still near her ear. "It'll hurt less."

Kakashi felt her relax after the other ninja said something and his hand cupped around her soft mound. She moaned and squirmed around, trying to get him to do more. He didn't want to tease her anymore than he had to, so he just selected a finger and pushed it up inside of her body.

She let out a hiss, arching into the touch. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, and Shika flipped her over to face him a bit. He pulled her shirt up and closed his lips around a breast.

Kakashi slowly pumped his finger in and out, adding another and scissoring them, stretching her. She moaned a little louder and he added a third, making her arch her back and come. She stiffened and he didn't stop moving his fingers, prolonging the pleasure for her. His keen sense of smell alerted him to her sweet scent, and he started panting with need for her.

His boxers strained to release its captive, and he slid a hand down and pulled them off, moaning lightly when the edge of the fabric caught on the tip. He noticed Shika doing the same, and soon they were all over her, taking off her clothes as well. Mika took Kakashi's tip in her mouth, and she let her tongue prepare him so it wouldn't hurt as much when he took her.

Shika used his own spit to lube his straining erection, and Kakashi lowered himself onto her carefully. He used one hand to guide himself to her hole, and she whimpered at his size. He was much older, and larger than she expected.

"Be careful" she managed to whisper, then closed her eyes.

But nothing came. She felt a hand on her cheek, and she opened her eyes.

"I promise."

"We want to see your eyes"

She nodded and tried to keep them open. It was all a lustful haze, and she moved her hips up to offer herself to Kakashi. He licked his lips and started to push in.

She screamed in ecstasy and came with anther jerk, clamping her muscles down on Kakashi's member. He had to bite his lip hard to avoid coming right then. Again Shika played with her breasts, making her shiver and quake.

When she finally came down from her high, panting hard, she motioned for him to keep going. The silver haired man nodded and pulled most of the way out, pushing back in again slightly faster. Both ninjas moaned, and soon the pace was faster and faster.

Shikamaru nudged Mika over the edge when he kissed her while playing with her large chest, kneading and squeezing her breasts in his hands. Kakashi came soon after, hot seed shooting deep inside of the female under him.

Mika closed her eyes and tried to breath normally again. She let out a hiss and arched her back when Kakashi pulled out of her, and she slumped down against the bed. She tried to pull a blanket over herself, but found someone in the way. Shikamaru was on top of her, holding himself up. He had used her juices to lube himself, and he was waiting for her to say it was okay to enter.

Her eyes opened wide and she looked up at him with surprise. Through all her lust and passion, she forgot about him being here. She looked apologetic, and she reached up with one hand to stroke his cheek. "Gomen" she whispered.

She sat up and flipped them so that she was on top. She wanted to make it up to him somehow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kakashi watching them with fascination. She grinned at him, blew him a kiss, and let herself fall onto Shika's throbbing member.

She held back a moan, and she started to ride him wildly. She had already been stretched, so that wasn't a problem. Below her, the lazy ninja's moans grew louder and longer. Kakashi moved closer to them and kissed Mika, making her lose her senses for a moment. Her movements stopped and Shika groaned. He placed his hands on her hips and began moving her up and down on his length.

What seemed like forever later, Mika came all over him, and he shot his cum into her. She clawed at Kakashi, who kept taking her breath away with kisses. Finally it was over and all three were back to how they were earlier that morning, slumped against the bed with exhaustion. Mika smiled at both of them happily.

Then her eyes opened wide, and she sat up suddenly. Both males opened their eyes momentarily. Shika groaned and tried to pull her back down to sleep.

"What is it?" Kakashi murmured.

"Please tell me we aren't going to do that everyday" she deadpanned.

Both males smirked but didn't say anything else. Mika groaned and let Shika pull her into his arms, felt Kakashi breath into her face and kiss her tenderly.

"Troublesome woman."


End file.
